<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Encounter - Royal Consort Kwon by faustianpixie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581466">First Encounter - Royal Consort Kwon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie'>faustianpixie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Chance Meetings, Confidante Jun, Confidante Minghao, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Crown Prince Dino, Cultural Differences, M/M, Performance Team Goals, Philosophy, Seventeen Performance Team, Stand Alone, dance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“O-Oh. I’m Crown Prince Lee.”<br/>“I’ve heard a lot about you!”<br/>Chan couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed. He hadn’t heard anything of Royal Consort Kwon.<br/>“Anyway, what brings you to my courtyard?”<br/>Chan hesitated. “I-I was running away. And I hid. Then I heard drums and-”<br/>“You followed the sound here.” Junhui completed.<br/>Chan nodded.<br/>Kwon laughed. “I’m glad I got to meet you nevertheless.”<br/><br/><br/>SUMMARY FOR NEW READERS (17/53 - Past): (not that necessary though)<br/><br/>Royal Consort Kwon has been in the Harem of King Woozi for two months by now. He is relatively secluded from the rest of the Harem by Prime Minister Seungcheol's design.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino &amp; Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino &amp; Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun &amp; Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Encounter - Royal Consort Kwon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THANK YOU FOR TUNING INNNNNNN!!!!!<br/>Today is performance team goalssss. There is no fic where you don't get this band back together gehehehehehe<br/>(Status Update: I've finished around two thirds and am in the 30th chapter of this series UWU)<br/>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING WITH ME SO FAR!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Crown Prince Lee! Please! Come to the library!”</p><p>Chan dashed and hid behind a tree. Even if someone offered him a five thousand Suns he wouldn’t go and sit in that old coot’s class!</p><p>The sound of footsteps seemed to be receding so Chan took a moment for himself to turn to inspect his surroundings. He had escaped class to the Harem. And knowing they would eventually search for him in his quarters, he had walked in the opposite direction. This part was filled with Jihoon-hyung’s wives and was packed with quarters, but it seemed he had stepped into some glade. But there was the faint of drums coming from further inside the ring of trees. Curious, Chan followed the sound further in.</p><p>Drums were rare in the South-East. It was known for playing the flute and stringed instruments. So not only was the music exotic, it was also enchanting. Chan had accompanied Jihoon to the North, West and Central Kingdoms, but never had he heard such a beat in any of the feasts. He would have remembered.</p><p>A few more trees and Chan reached what was clearly a residence. It was rather huge and was attached to a small set of rooms. Even Chan’s rooms were bigger than this. But it seemed construction was going on inside as well with the amount of dust rising from the centre of the building.</p><p>Suddenly, the drum beat started again. This time it was rather upbeat. As if one was going to war. Chan focused on the source of the music and saw a pool adjacent to the courtyard. And on it was a man, dressed in a grand blue and silver robe, adorned with light kohl and jewelry, dancing with metal ribbons sharp enough to slice wood in half.</p><p>
  <em> Dancing.  </em>
</p><p>Before this point, if one asked Chan, what his opinion was on dance, he would have responded that it was useless. Just like any art was. It didn’t matter for the functioning of people. And how people liked it was always a mystery to him. But this man shook that belief to the core. </p><p>The man was one with the wind as he danced on the small stepping stones in the pool. He twirled and swirled and moved so gracefully that Chan couldn’t help but be enchanted. The movement was forceful and fluid at the same time. Gentle and harsh. Conscious yet instinctive. It pulled Chan in like an innocent animal and kept him in its grasp like a cunning snake. It was everything yet...it wasn’t enough.</p><p>Chan saw the man’s eyes.</p><p>They were glittering with freedom. Glistening with pride. And wild in abandon. How would it be to be in his place? To taste wonder. Would it taste like sweat? Would it taste of fresh air uncorrupted by humans? Chan could only wonder from so far.</p><p>Enraptured, Chan failed to notice the man’s associates, the men paying the drums. </p><p>And suddenly two swords pierced the bark of the tree he was hiding behind.</p><p>“Eep!”</p><p>“Come out.” One man who was using the drums called.</p><p>Chan wanted to hide. Even better, run. But it was most likely impossible for him to escape them if they could pierce a tree from that far.</p><p>Suddenly, the man in the centre walked out of the pool and approached him halfway.</p><p>“Myungho-yah. It’s just a kid.”</p><p>“I’m not a kid.” Chan replied out of habit.</p><p>The royal out of the three raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Okay...I’ll come out as long as bodily harm isn’t on the agenda.”</p><p>“It never will be unless you harm us.” The second man who was plainly dressed said soothingly.</p><p>Chan walked out and stood a distance away, at the edge of the courtyard.</p><p>“Good. Now how about we introduce ourselves?” The royal said smiling too brightly for the situation.</p><p>Chan was unnerved. He seemed too innocent. The glint of the eyes and the barely braided hair added to the air of an innocent prince.</p><p>“I shall start then. I am Royal Consort Kwon. These are my friends. Junhui and Minghao. Pleased to meet you.” He accompanied the greeting with a prim bow. Then he looked up at Chan. Expectant.</p><p>“O-Oh. I’m Crown Prince Lee.”</p><p>“I’ve heard a lot about you!”</p><p>Chan couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed. He hadn’t heard anything of Royal Consort Kwon.</p><p>“Anyway, what brings you to my courtyard?”</p><p>Chan hesitated. “I-I was running away. And I hid. Then I heard drums and-”</p><p>“You followed the sound here.” Junhui completed.</p><p>Chan nodded. </p><p>Kwon laughed. “I’m glad I got to meet you nevertheless.”</p><p>Chan nodded dumbly. How was the man laughing so much after being spied on? And he seemed unminding of being seen dancing by the Crown Prince no less.</p><p>“What were you doing?” Chan blurted.</p><p>Kwon blinked. “Was it not obvious that I was dancing?”</p><p>Chan reddened. “That wasn’t any dance I have seen. Also the use of drums! Where would you even get that?”</p><p>Kwon smirked. He walked back to a swing and sat down on it.</p><p>“Would you like to sit as well?” Minghao asked.</p><p>Chan nodded and sat on the floor unmoving.</p><p>“I like you. You have grit.” Kwon said. Chan continued to stare for answers. “Anyway, I danced what is passed down in my family. We are from the West and it is predominantly a land driven by the use of drums. Be it to call workers from the fields or for our entertainment. As a sign of respect for our culture, we adorn ourselves with jewelry and garments. We are forbidden from showing those not part of the same family and our loved ones.”</p><p>Chan listened keenly.</p><p>“So tell me Prince, do you have any dance like that in your family?”</p><p>“Um...I don’t know. I know we are supposed to learn the flute, but that is it.”</p><p>Kwon frowned. “But is it not your culture? Your heritage?”</p><p>Chan scoffed. “I wouldn’t do it even if it was part of my heritage. I want to do what I want! Besides, I can play it sort of well so it shouldn’t matter.”</p><p>Kwon surprisingly shot Chan a smirk.</p><p>“What if everyone thought like you Prince Chan?”</p><p>“They would all be their own person.” Chan jut his chin out in defiance.</p><p>Kwon laughed. “Then no one would carry down the music on festivals, the art in courts and the dances on the streets.”</p><p>Chan couldn’t imagine a world without them. How could there exist a world without them.</p><p>“Impossible.”</p><p>“It remains so because we choose to carry it on.”</p><p>It was undeniable. Chan had to concede, but he wouldn’t. So he remained reticent.</p><p>“I keep my art because it reminds me of my mother. She was a bright woman. But shrewd. Like lightning. And more than that, this art tells all the world that my family’s values and culture shall stay with me wherever I go.”</p><p>Chan frowned. “You don’t do it for yourself though. What about what you want?”</p><p>Kwon smiled as if he liked the logic that contradicted him.</p><p>“I want to dance. And if I can do so with the pride of being myself then I will welcome it. And as to why I love this dance, I love its utility.”</p><p>“Dance? Having utility?” Chan frowned. He had never heard of that.</p><p>“We use it to fight.” Kwon stood up and picked up the two metal ribbons he had cast aside to talk to Chan. “These swords are indigenous to my community.” He described them while waving them about making the noon sun glisten on the flimsy swords.</p><p>“They are so flimsy though...”</p><p>A flick of the wrist and the stone near Chan’s feet was sliced clean.</p><p>
  <em> Okay. Not so flimsy </em>
</p><p>Chan steeled himself. It was a strong form and technique. He had to learn it. However Chan decided against admitting his desire to learn the dance and not just the sword technique that accompanied it. But before he vocalised it, a hand silenced him. </p><p>“No. I won’t teach you.” </p><p>Chan glared. He received a grin in return. Those bright smiles were not resembling the sun anymore. It was more like lightning. Had it’s speed and bite as well.</p><p>“Prince Chan, I am not going to waver to your petty glaring. Just a palm tree will not be swayed by huffing harder.”</p><p>“How can I convince you? Should I order you?” </p><p>Chan gave the most authoritative look he could muster.</p><p>All it earned were three snickers.</p><p>“You could try, but all I ask you is, how dare you try? What gives you the right?”</p><p>The question didn’t come with derogation or arrogance. It came with simple confusion. And that unnerved Chan the most about Royal Consort Kwon.</p><p>~~~~~From the Private Account of the Crown Prince Lee Chan, Dino~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMAsCuDFSUI">VIDEO OF FIGHTING WITH THE URUMI SWORD (Its the closest T_T but it is a bit different)</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK FOR MAKING IT SO FARRRRR!!!!<br/>So finally we saw the dance and the hyung Dino wants to order arounddd!!!! ;)<br/>I like the debate they have actually and wanted to expand on it because it speaks to me personally. I come from an orthodox family and all. And I realise this is applicable to anyone with a culture of the previous generation. Good or Bad.</p><p>QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: WHY is Soonyoung RELUCTANT TO TEACH Dino?<br/><br/>PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW<br/><br/>PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T<br/>THANK YOUUUU<br/>FAUSTIAN PIXIE<br/>@Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>